Mission possible
by Taro Misaki
Summary: - "Wie können Sie nur zulassen, dass man diesem armen Jungen das immer wieder antut, Albus?" (...) - "Er tut es, weil er es will. Das müssen Sie verstehen."
1. Prolog

So, hallo zusammen! Das hier soll meine zweite FF werden und für den Fall, dass sie Anklang findet verspreche ich, dass sie richtig lang wird -g- Hab den Storyverlauf nämlich soweit schon im Kopf, muss nur noch geschrieben werden o.O  
  
Diese FF wird (allerdings erst später, vorher muss noch einiges passieren -g-) das Pairing SS/HG beinhalten also wer das nicht mag, liest besser ne andere Geschichte :o)  
  
Rating ist diesmal PG-13 wobei ich mir herausnehme, dies zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt eventuell zu ändern ... ich denke da eher an ein R -grins-  
  
Vom Inhalt will ich eigentlich nichts verraten, hinterher plauder ich nur wieder alles aus -grummel-  
  
Also lest selbst und wäre nett, wenn ihr mir anschließend kurz sagen könntet wie ihr es fandet und was man verbessern kann :o)  
  
Ach ja und wie immer gehört mir nix und JKR alles Oo  
Und los gehts:

----------

„_Auf Grund der plötzlichen und unerklärlichen Massenflucht einiger Schwerkrimineller in der vergangenen Nacht, darunter eine große Anzahl bekennender Todesser, hält das Ministerium die Bevölkerung an, jedwede Auffälligkeit, sowie den geringsten Verdacht, der zur Aufspürung und Ergreifung der, im folgenden namentlich genannten Personen, führt, unverzüglich zu melden._

_Darüber hinaus wird eine Richtzeit von 22.00 Uhr festgelegt._

_Dies bedeutet, dass das Ministerium - nicht bindend - empfiehlt, nach oben aufgeführter Uhrzeit ein Verlassen der eigenen Wohnung/des eigenen Hauses möglichst zu vermeiden._

_Es wird betont, dass keinerlei Anlass zur Panik besteht._

_Die Namen der entflohenen Personen lauten: ..._"

Kopfschüttelnd legte Hermine die neuste Ausgabe des Tagespropheten, den sie seit einigen Monaten abonniert hatte und nun jeden Morgen zum Frühstück in der großen Halle per Eulenpost vor sich auf den Tisch geworfen bekam, zur Seite.

„Es besteht kein Anlass zur Panik." wiederholte sie sinngemäß den überaus beruhigenden Satz in ironischem Tonfall. „Natürlich nicht. Warum auch? Nur weil eine Bande mordslustiger, blutgieriger Handlanger in diesem Moment auf freiem Fuß ihr Unwesen treibt? Oder etwa weil ein Haufen Todesser jetzt versuchen könnte Du-weißt-schon-wen bei seiner erneuten Rückkehr zu unterstützen?"

Sie konnte es nicht fassen, dass das Zaubereiministerium den Ausbruch dieser gemeingefährlichen und äußerst brutalen Personen dermaßen herabspielte.

„Boah, sieh nur! Da sind sogar Fahndungsbilder von jedem einzelnen auf der Titelseite!" Ron, der Hermines Anspielung auf den soeben von ihr vorgelesenen Artikel offensichtlich nicht registriert hatte, deutete mit großen, blauen Augen auf die abgebildeten Köpfe einiger Männer und Frauen, die irrsinnige, groteske Fratzen zogen.

„Ich wette Malfoy interessiert es brennend, dass das Gesicht seines Vaters die erste Seite ziert." murmelte Harry, nahm einen weiteren Schluck Kürbissaft aus seiner Tasse und warf neugierig einen Blick hinüber zum Haustisch der Slytherins.

Draco, seine beiden überaus stumpfsinnigen Gefährten Crabbe und Goyle, sowie einige andere Slytherin-Jungen hatten die Köpfe über dem Tisch zusammengesteckt, vor ihnen – soweit Harry das erkennen konnte – ebenfalls eine Ausgabe des Tagespropheten.

Allerdings zeigte Dracos Mienenspiel alles andere als Bestürzung, Scham oder gar Angst.

Sein Ausdruck glich eher eine Mischung aus Stolz, Arroganz und etwas, dass die meisten wohl als übertrieben wichtigtuerisch bezeichnen würden.

„Jetzt guck' dir Malfoy an, diese schleimige Kröte." tönte Ron, der den Blicken seines besten Freundes gefolgt war und nun ein ziemlich angewidertes Gesicht auflegte.

Hermine räusperte sich, beugte den Oberkörper soweit über den Tisch, bis sie Harrys und Rons Gesichtern so Nahe war, dass sie sicher sein konnte, die nächste Frage ungehört der anderen Gryffindor-Schüler, die fast ausnahmslos noch immer mit ihrem Frühstück beschäftigt waren, stellen zu können.

„Glaubt ihr Du-weißt-schon- ... ich meine ..." ihre Stimme wurde leiser „... Voldemort könnte etwas mit der Sache zu tun haben?"

Abermals blickte sie sich um, sichergehend, dass niemand in unmittelbarer Nähe von ihrer Vermutung Wind bekam.

Harry und Ron tauschten einen kurzen, vielsagenden Blick aus und nachdem sie einander wortlos zugenickt hatten, berührte der Dunkelhaarige geistesabwesend die unangenehm kribbelnde Narbe auf seiner Stirn.

„Ja, ich bin mir sogar ziemlich sicher."

----------

So, das sollte soetwas wie eine kurze Einleitung gewesen sein :o) Ich verspreche aber, dass es bald so richtig losgeht, wenn ihr wollt -g-


	2. Gedanken

oooooooooo

_- Einige Stunden zuvor - _

oooooooooo

Die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen.

Es war dunkel. Kalt.

Und auch der seit mehreren Stunden ununterbrochen anhaltende Regen schien einfach nicht nachlassen zu wollen.

Durchgeweicht bis auf die Knochen glitt die komplett in schwarz gekleidete Person über den seit Jahrzehnten verlassenen und heruntergekommen Friedhof, die ebenfalls schwarze Kapuze so tief ins Gesicht gezogen, dass die darunter befindliche schneeweiße Todessermaske nur noch zu erahnen war.

Fast 2 Jahre war es nun her, als er das letzte Mal hier gewesen war.

2 Jahre, in denen er nicht Nacht für Nacht befürchten musste, dass der plötzliche, brennende und stechende Schmerz in seinem linken Unterarm ihn unweigerlich daran erinnerte, wer er war und was er zu tun hatte.

Nächte die, so wahr er dem Ruf des Dunklen Lords folge leistete, für ihn meist schmerzvoll aber informativ endeten.

Informationen für die er lebte.

Und er wusste: Die Offenbarung in wessen Diensten er wirklich stand, würde ihn früher oder später das Leben kosten.

Früher, wenn er zur falschen Zeit nicht konzentriert genug war und somit Voldemort, der ein begnadeter Okklumentor war, die Chance gab, die Mauer, die ihn selbst sowie auch Hogwarts und den Orden schützte, einzureißen.

Später, wenn es zum unvermeidlichen, finalen Endkampf zwischen den Guten, zu denen er mittlerweile ohne Zweifel gehörte, und der dunklen Macht kommen sollte, in dem er Seite an Seite mit dem Schulleiter Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, den anderen Mitgliedern des Ordens und wahrscheinlich sogar zusammen mit Harry Potter gegen Voldemort und dessen Todesser kämpfen würde.

Ein Verräter wie er es war, überlebte ein solches Zusammentreffen für gewöhnlich nicht.

Dafür würde Voldemort sorgen.

Severus Snape lächelte bitter in sich hinein, als er schnellen Schrittes Grabstein für Grabstein hinter sich ließ und auf das große, verfallene Gebäude, dass früher allem Anschein nach so etwas wie eine Totenkammer für kürzlich Verstorbene gewesen war, zusteuerte.

Heute glich es nur noch einer Ruine.

Der Regen hatte noch immer nicht nachgelassen, war sogar noch stärker geworden und Severus war sich nicht sicher, ob das Zittern, dass bei jedem Schritt seine Gliedmaßen unangenehm durchfuhr, einzig und allein von der nassen, kalten Kleidung, die klamm an seinem Körper klebte, herrührte oder ob es tatsächlich etwas anderes war.

Etwas wie Angst.

Rasch konzentrierte er sich so gut er konnte.

Leerte seinen Geist.

Furcht war nicht gerade das angebrachteste Gefühl wenn er in wenigen Minuten dem Dunklen Lord gegenüberstehen würde.

Die Gefahr, dass Voldemort wie so oft in die Köpfe seiner Untergebenen eindrang um diese auf ihre absolute Loyalität zu überprüfen, war einfach zu groß.

Severus konnte sich solche Emotionen schon seit Jahren nicht mehr leisten wenn er nicht schwach und verletzlich sein wollte.

Und er hatte es gelernt.  
Gelernt bis zur Perfektion.

Die Angst verschwand.

Er lächelte ein weiteres Mal, diesmal fast bedauernd, gegen seine weiße Maske, als er daran dachte, wie alles angefangen hatte.

Es war so lange her.

Wie jung und naiv er doch damals war, als er sich zusammen mit den meisten seiner Slytherin-Mitschüler nach dem Schulabschluß den Todessern um Voldemort angeschlossen hatte.

Respekt und Ansehen.

Das war es, was er sich erhoffte, sich so sehr gewünscht hatte.  
Etwas, dass er trotz seiner außergewöhnlichen Leistungen in der Schule und den überdurchschnittlichen Kenntnissen was Flüche, Zaubersprüche, schwarze Magie und Zaubertränke anging, niemals bekommen hatte.

Alles was er war, war der sonderbare Streber.  
Der merkwürdige, dünne, fahlhäutige Junge, der seine aristokratische Nase lieber in die Schulbücher steckte, als Quidditch zu spielen oder irgendwelchen nervenden Mädchen zu imponieren.  
Der durchgeknallte Freak eben.

Gut, einige wenige seiner Klassenkameraden, ausnahmslos irgendwelche unbeliebten Außenseiter wie er einer war und ein paar der Schüler aus den unteren Jahrgängen respektierten ihn.  
Oder besser gesagt: Sie hatten Angst vor ihm.  
Angst, dass er einem von ihnen bei dem kleinsten falschen Blick, der unscheinbarsten Bewegung, einen der unverzeihlichen Flüche auf den Hals jagte, welche er zweifellos allesamt beherrschte.

Und dennoch konnte er nicht leugnen, dass es ihm gefiel.

Er genoss es regelrecht, wenn die meisten dieser unwürdigen Schwächlinge nervös zur Seite sprangen und ihn ehrfürchtig dreinblickende Augenpaare verfolgten wenn er vorbeilief.  
Meistens reichte einer seiner furchteinflössenden Blicke, die er sich bis heute bewahrt hatte, um innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen einen ganzen Bibliothekstisch für sich alleine zu haben.

Oh, wie er Gesellschaft schon damals verabscheute.

Manche Dinge hatten sich nicht geändert.  
Andere wiederum, so wünschte er sich oft, hätte er am liebsten ungeschehen gemacht.

Oder wenigstens nach Zauberergesetz dafür gebüßt.

Auch wenn dies seinen Tod durch den Kuß der Dementoren oder die jahrelange Gefangenschaft in einer der dunklen, engen Zellen Askabans bedeutet hätte.

Wie viel Unrecht hatte er im Laufe dieser Jahre nur walten lassen.  
All die Männer und Frauen.  
Die Kinder.

Manchmal verfolgten ihre schmerzverzerrten Gesichter ihn noch heute und was würde er nicht alles dafür geben, jedem von ihnen sagen zu können, dass es ihm leid tut.

Nur, wie entschuldigt man sich bei den Toten?

Severus wusste es nicht.  
Aber er wusste was er zu tun hatte.  
Er würde Dumbledore und der guten Seite helfen Voldemort zu stürzen.  
Das war das einzige was übrig blieb und wozu er nützlich sein konnte.

Allein die Aufnahmezeremonie in den Kreis der Todesser hätte ihn stutzig machen sollen.  
Die seltsam unterwürfigen, schwarzen Gestalten, die regelrecht auf Knien krochen.  
Das unwiderrufliche Einbrennen des Dunklen Mals.  
  
Doch ein Mann namens Lucius Malfoy, der ein paar Jahre älter war als er selbst und schon längere Zeit zu den Handlangern des Dunklen Lords gehörte, ermutigte ihn.

Und Severus' Zuversicht war zurückgegehrt.

Erst als der unverzeihliche Cruciatus zum ersten Mal seinen Körper wie abertausende von Messerstichen durchdrang, er sich zu Füßen seines Herren vor Schmerzen wandte und das Gefühl hatte nie wieder über sich selbst bestimmen zu können, begriff er.

Aber es gab kein Zurück mehr.  
Er hatte sich entschieden.

Er war Todesser und er würde als solcher leben.  
Oder sterben.

Wahrscheinlich wäre Letzteres bereits vor geraumer Zeit eingetreten, wenn Dumbledore nicht gewesen wäre.  
Albus Dumbledore.  
Der berühmte, gutherzige und vor allem manchmal etwas zu gutgläubige Zauberer.  
Und nebenbei gesagt: Der einzige, den Voldemort jemals fürchtete.

Severus erinnerte sich noch genau an den Tag, an dem er der dunklen Seite für immer abgeschworen hatte.

Er war Anfang 20 gewesen und soeben am tiefsten Punkt seines jungen Lebens angekommen, den man sich nur vorstellen konnte.

Die Bestrafungen durch den Dunklen Lord waren an diesem Tage, sowie auch schon in den davor vergangenen Wochen so schrecklich und unvorstellbar grausam gewesen, dass der Tod, wie langsam und quälend er auch kommen mochte, ein Geschenk dagegen sein musste.

Severus war mehr tot als lebendig, als er mit allerletzter Kraft in den verbotenen Wald apparierte und dort schließlich schwerverletzt zusammenbrach.  
Warum genau er an diesem besagten Tag ausgerechnet dorthin geflohen war, wusste er bis heute nicht.

Schicksal, würden manche vielleicht meinen.

Albus Dumbledore war es, der den halbtoten, blassen und abgemagerten Jungen schließlich fand und wider der Meinungen anderer Lehrer, bei sich aufnahm.  
Er kümmerte sich wirklich aufopferungsvoll um ihn, gab ihm Essen, Medizin und sogar eigene Räume in denen er sich bei Bedarf jederzeit zurückziehen konnte.

Dumbledore behandelte ihn mit der Zeit wie seinen eigenen Sohn.

Es dauerte jedoch nicht lange, bis das Ministerium, wahrscheinlich durch die Aussage eines erst kürzlich gefangenen Todessers, an Severus' Namen gekommen war und noch weniger lang dauerte es, bis der damalige Zaubereiminister mitsamt Anhang vor den Toren Hogwarts aufkreuzte und die Auslieferung des Ex-Todessers verlangte.

Und natürlich kam es wie es kommen musste.

Severus wurde der Prozess gemacht und jedes Kind wusste, was für eine Strafe einen Todesser, ob ehemalig oder nicht, erwartete.

Um so erstaunlicher war es also, dass Albus Dumbledore nur mit Hilfe seiner großartigen Überredungskunst und einigen scheinbar wirksamen Appellen an die Richter und die Anwesenden, das zu schaffen vermochte, was niemand mehr für möglich hielt.

Am allerwenigsten Severus, der Dank des gutherzigen, alten Zauberers ein weiteres Mal vor dem Tode bewahrt geblieben war.

Doch zu welchem Preis?

----------

So, das war das erste Chapter ... im nächsten erfahren wir, was genau Voldemort eigentlich diesmal im Schilde führt und ich sag euch, er hat nen echt bösen Plan, den Severus ganz und gar nicht toll findet und bei dem auch Draco eine kleine Rolle spielen wird -g-

Vorausgesetzt natürlich ihr wollt es überhaupt wissen :o)


	3. Wurmschwanz' Leiden

Hallo zusammen, da bin ich mal wieder :o)  
Danke erstmal an die Reviewer -bonbons verteil-

**Honigdrache: Na ich hoffe doch mal stark, dass ich einiges aus dem Anfang machen kann ;o) Ich bemüh mich jedenfalls -g- danke für dein Review!**

**McAbe: Danke für dein Lob und sorry wenn es was länger gedauert hat mit dem Update -blush-**

**Avarra: Hihi, dir auch vielen Dank für dein liebes Review, ich hab manchmal das Gefühl, dass ich zu sehr auf Einzelheiten eingehe ... am Anfang zum Beispiel, ich hoffe das war nich zu langatmig, bald kommt Action, versprochen :o) -schwört-**

Anmerkung: Ich überlege, dass Rating auf R zu setzen ...

So, jetzt aber weiter mit dem nächsten Chapter, viel Spaß!

----------

Kurz vor dem heruntergekommenen Gebäude blieb Severus stehen, sah sich nur flüchtig um, murmelte ein paar leise Worte und sein völlig durchnässter, schwerer Umhang sowie auch der Rest seiner Kleidung inklusive der Schuhe, waren wieder trocken.

Die Kapuze noch immer tief ins Gesicht gezogen, trat er schließlich ein und kaum hatte er die große, hölzerne Tür hinter sich geschlossen, erreichten ihn die kalten Worte des Mannes, der ihm vor einigen Jahren soviel Hoffnung gemacht hatte, all das, was er tief in seinem Innersten begehrte, in den Kreisen des Dunklen Lords finden zu können.

Nun, wenn man es als angenehm empfand Befehle auszuführen, für andere die Drecksarbeit zu machen und sich bei Flüchen und sonstige Misshandlungen so richtig wohl fühlte, dann ... ja, dann war man hier genau richtig.

„Je später der Abend, desto interessanter die Gäste."

„Man tut was man kann, Lucius." Gab der soeben eingetroffene hörbar gereizt zurück, nahm umgehend seinen Platz in den Reihen der bereits anwesenden Todesser zwischen Malfoy und Goyle ein und versuchte sich mental auf das vorzubereiten, was in den nächsten Minuten unweigerlich auf ihn zukommen würde.

Der vermoderte Geruch, der von diesem Raum ausging, erleichterte dieses Unterfangen nicht wirklich.

Selbst in seinem Klassenzimmer im Kerker Hogwarts roch es nicht so.

Bei Weitem nicht.

Doch schon im nächsten Moment durchschnitt eine derart eisige Kälte die Gemäuer, dass man das Gefühl hatte, langsam von Innen heraus zu erfrieren.

Der kühle Wind ließ die Gliedmaßen der im Halbkreis stehenden Todesser taub werden, die, die sich weniger unter Kontrolle hatten, begannen zu zittern und der ausgestoßene Atem derer, die nun heftiger zu atmen schienen, nahm die Form weißen Rauches an.

Severus rührte sich nicht und weder ein Zittern seiner Arme und Beine, noch das schnellere Atmen, hatte bei ihm eingesetzt.

Fast synchron sanken er und die restlichen Todesser nun auf die Knie, senkten ehrfürchtig den Kopf und rutschten nacheinander auf allen Vieren auf die hagere, blasse Gestalt zu, die sich lautlos und dennoch mit einer unbeschreiblichen Präsenz auf den steinernen Thron in der Mitte des Raumes niedergelassen hatte.

Einer nach dem anderen küssten sie den unteren Saum des Umhanges.

Des langen, schwarzen Umhanges Lord Voldemorts.

Nachdem auch die letzten Todesser ihren Meister angemessen begrüßt und die für sie vorgesehenen Plätze in den Reihen abermals eingenommen hatten, erhob dieser sich und schritt langsam auf seine Untergebenen zu.

Wortlos ging er an den meisten vorüber.

Nur bei einigen wenigen blieb er kurz stehen, musterte sie scheinbar oberflächlich durch seine gefährlich blassrot glühenden Augen, wandte sich dann aber ab.

Jeder wusste, dass der Dunkle Lord bis tief in die Seele eines jeden Menschen blicken konnte und dabei sowohl Gedanken als auch Erinnerungen las, wie ein offenes Buch.

Auch vor Severus hielt er inne.

Länger als bei allen anderen zuvor.

Und erneut leerte der Zaubertrankmeister durch ein Höchstmaß an Konzentration in sekundenschnelle seinen Geist, säuberte ihn von jeglichen Gedanken, Emotionen und Gefühlen.

Wie oft diese, bis ins kleinste Detail verfeinerte Fähigkeit, ihm bereits das Leben gerettet hatte, konnte er nicht sagen.

Stillschweigend setzte Voldemort schließlich seinen Weg durch die Reihen der Todesser fort, begab sich mit, für seine Verhältnisse, zufriedenem Gesichtsausdruck zurück zu seinem Thron und legte behutsam die Spitzen seiner langen, feingliedrigen, weißen Finger, aneinander.

„Willkommen, meine getreuen Todesser."

Die dunkle, kalte Stimme durchdrang den Raum bis in den letzten Winkel, die letzte Fuge und den letzten Stein.

„Dank der Hilfe dieses ehrenwerten Mannes, war es mir erlaubt, euch heute zu mir zu rufen."

Erst jetzt fiel Severus' Blick auf den kleinen Haufen von Mann, der zusammengekauert und am ganzen Leibe zitternd, an Voldemorts Seite gekrochen war.

„Erhebe dich, Wurmschwanz."

Leises, fast unmerkliches Wimmern entkam der Kehle des Angesprochenen, gefolgt von einigen gequälten Seufzern.

„Ich sagte du sollst aufstehen." wiederholte der Dunkle Lord kühl, während er mit der rechten Hand langsam unter seinen Umhang geglitten war.

„J... ja... Meister." antwortete der kleingewachsene, halbglatzige Mann mit tränenerstickter Stimme, löste sich offensichtlich unter Schmerzen aus seiner bisherigen Position und setzte vorsichtig einen Fuß neben den anderen, bis er schließlich halbwegs aufrecht stand.

Erst jetzt kam seine zum Großteil zerrissene, schmutzige Kleidung zum Vorschein.

Die teilweise noch blutenden Wunden im Gesicht und an beiden Armen mussten Zeugen grausamster Folter gewesen sein und die aufgequollenen, geröteten Augen wiesen darauf hin, dass er sehr lange geweint hatte.

„Stupor!" rief Voldemort, der innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang gezogen hatte, und der soeben mit Mühe und Not aufgestandene Mann sackte unter dem roten Lichtstrahl, der ihn mitten in die Brust getroffen hatte, zusammen. 

„Ich hoffe, Wurmschwanz ..." begann er und erhob sich abermals von seinem Thron „... das hier, wird dir ein für alle Mal eine Lehre sein ... _Crucio_!"

Er schrie.

Unfassbare Schmerzen durchschossen jede einzelne Pore seines gesamten Körpers. Glühend heiße Messer drangen ungehalten in jedes seiner Körperteile ein, bohrten und bohrten, sein Kopf füllte sich mit einem solch abnormalen Druck, dass er das Gefühl hatte, jeden Moment zu zerbersten.

Knochen brachen, Muskeln rissen und während sich der nun mehr tote als lebendige Mann zu den Füßen seines Meisters wandte, hob dieser langsam seinen Zauberstab und unterbrach den Cruciatus.

„Du wirst mich nicht noch einmal so lange warten lassen, oder? Ich hasse es zu warten." zischte er bedrohlich und entfernte beinahe beiläufig hier und da etwas Dreck unter seinen Fingernägeln.

„Ich... habe..." setzte Wurmschwanz flüsternd an und kämpfte angestrengt damit, sich nicht an seinem eigenen Blut zu verschlucken, als er jäh von Voldemort unterbrochen wurde.

„Ich kann dich nicht hören."

Ein Schwall Blut rann nun metallisch schmeckend und warm seine Speiseröhre hinab, während er einen erneuten Versuch wagte zu sprechen.

„Verzeiht... mein Herr."

Voldemort nickte einvernehmend, senkte abermals seinen Zauberstab und die Qualen des Todessers namens Wurmschwanz begannen von vorne.

Erst nach einigen Minuten nahm er den Fluch schließlich von der wimmernden Kreatur, ließ den Zauberstab zurück in seinen Umhang gleiten und wandte sich dann an die anderen Todesser, die das Geschehene stillschweigend beobachtet hatten, als wäre es das normalste auf der Welt.

Nun, in diesen Kreisen war es das wahrscheinlich.

Severus blickte emotionslos auf die halbbewusstlose Gestalt auf dem Boden, die außer ein paar gehusteten Blutspritzern nichts mehr hervorbrachte.

„Räumt diesen Müll hier weg." lautete der abschließende Befehl des Dunklen Lords in Sachen Wurmschwanz, wonach augenblicklich zwei weitere Todesser hervortraten und den seltsam verkrampft aussehenden, blutüberströmten Mann, hinaustrugen.

„Wie ihr seht, meine getreuen Todesser, ist es mir gelungen sowohl meine körperlichen, also auch den Großteil meiner geistigen Kräfte, zu mobilisieren. Nach dem letzten Aufeinandertreffen mit ..." Voldemort hielt kurz inne „... dem Schulleiter Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, dessen unfähigen Orden und dem jungen Potter, war unser Freund Wurmschwanz so freundlich mir dabei behilflich zu sein. Obgleich er sich dabei etwas zu viel Zeit gelassen hat, findet ihr nicht auch?"

Bis auf vereinzeltes, unscheinbares Kopfnicken, rührte sich niemand.

„Die meisten von euch" fuhr er unbeirrt fort „haben einen unangenehmen Aufenthalt in Askaban hinter sich, den ich heute Nacht beendet habe. Folglich stehen die Dementoren unter meiner Kontrolle."

Während der letzten Worte war Voldemort erneut auf seine Gefolgsleute zugegangen und als er seinen Monolog fortsetzte, war es für Severus zugegebenermaßen keine große Überraschung, dass er ausgerechnet vor seiner Nase zum stehen kam.

„Andere wiederum..." und alle Köpfe wandten sich jetzt dem Zaubertranklehrer zu „...haben sich derweil ein schönes Leben gemacht anstatt sich um die Rückkehr ihres Meisters zu kümmern."

Severus schwieg.

Es war lebenswichtig, jetzt nur nicht die Kontrolle zu verlieren.

„Jedenfalls..." Voldemort hatte sich von ihm abgewandt und schritt nun ruhigen Ganges zurück zu seinem Thron. „... habe ich gute Neuigkeiten."

----------

Jaaaaa, ich weiß, ich hab gesagt, dass wir in diesem Chapter erfahren was Voldi eigentlich will, aber diese Stelle schrie einfach nach nem Stop :o) Ich streng mich an das nächste Chap dafür länger zu machen -nochmal schwört- ;o)

Wenn ihr kurz Zeit habt, dann sagt doch bitte wie ihr es fandet und ob es sich lohnt weiterzuschreiben :o)


	4. Her mit dem Schlammblut!

Hi zusammen!  
  
Ich muss zu meiner Entschuldigung sagen, dass ich für diese FF hier keinen Beta-Leser hatte bzw. habe. Daher bin ich für Anmerkungen wie die von Avarra und McAbe sehr dankbar. Danke an euch zwei :o)

So, Rating ist erhöht und jetzt wollen wir doch mal sehen was Voldi (igitt, ich hasse diesen Spitznamen -g-) eigentlich vor hat ...

Viel Spaß.

----------

„Ich gebe es nur ungern zu" fuhr er fort während er sich geschmeidig auf seinem Platz niedergelassen hatte „doch haben meine Kräfte sehr gelitten. Viele meiner Fähigkeiten stehen mir nunmehr im Moment nur noch begrenzt zur Verfügung ... jedoch habe ich durch Zufall von der Existenz eines besonderen Trankes erfahren ..."

Das war die Stelle an der Severus, oder besser gesagt, der Zaubertrankmeister in ihm, die Ohren spitzte.

„Dieser Trank ist Teil einer Art ... Zeremonie. Korrekt zubereitet und angewendet verleiht er ein unerschöpfliches Quell an Stärke und Macht ... und das bedeutet, meine treuen Diener, nicht nur der Körper, die Hülle ist unsterblich ... sondern auch der Geist ... niemals mehr ... schwach sein ..."

Die letzten Worte verließen nur noch flüsternd Voldemorts schmale, fahle Lippen, jedoch zeugte das plötzlich aufflackernde Blitzen in dessen blassroten Augen, von beinahe irrsinniger Besessenheit.

Severus dachte nach.  
Warum hatte er noch nie von so einer Art Trank gehört?  
Wie konnte es sein, dass ihm, dem Lehrer für Zaubertränke von Hogwarts, unangefochtener Meister auf seinem Gebiet, dieser Trank nicht bekannt war?  
Und wie zum Teufel war es Voldemort gelungen davon zu erfahren?

„Ich habe also einen Auftrag für euch." eröffnete der Dunkle Lord seinen Todessern nach einigen Sekunden bedächtiger Stille und Severus war gezwungen seine Gedankengänge zu unterbrechen.

„Die wichtigste Zutat für diesen Trank ist das Blut eines ..." er verzog angewidert das Gesicht bevor er das nächste Wort sprach „... Schlammblutes."

In Severus arbeitete es.  
Schlammblüter waren in den letzten Jahren selten geworden, es gab kaum noch welche und wenn er genau überlegte kannte er persönlich genau eine einzige Person, die für die Pläne Voldemorts in Frage käme.

Abermals wurde Severus aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als sich plötzlich rechts neben ihm etwas rührte.  
Lucius Malfoy war hervorgetreten.

„Mein Herr, wenn Ihr erlaubt, ich habe einen Vorschlag." begann dieser mit gezwungen ruhiger Stimme.

„So sprich, Lucius."

Erst jetzt wagte der silberblonde Mann, dessen Haare nur andeutungsweise an den Seiten seiner schwarze Kapuze hervorlugten, den Kopf zu heben.

„In Hogwarts, im Jahrgang meines Sohnes Draco, gibt es ein solches Schlammblut, Herr."

Hinter seiner Maske schloss Severus die Augen.  
Natürlich. Lucius kannte sie auch.  
Hermine Granger. Ende 6. Schuljahr. Muggelgeborene.

„Tatsächlich? Nun, das ist eine höchst erfreuliche Nachricht, mein lieber Lucius." antwortete Voldemort hörbar zufrieden und Lucius Malfoy trat wieder einen Schritt zurück, ebenfalls zufrieden, seinem Meister auf dem Weg zur Verwirklichung seines Plans nützlich gewesen zu sein.

Und so wanderten die kalten Augen des Dunklen Lords hinüber zum Mann neben Malfoy.  
Severus Snape.

„Severus, du darfst vortreten."

Der Angesprochene öffnete die Augen, folgte den Worten und machte nun seinerseits einen Schritt nach vorne.

„All die Jahre verweilt einer meiner fähigsten Todesser in Hogwarts, jederzeit bereit mir alle Informationen zu beschaffen die ich brauche, doch jetzt ..." Voldemort hielt kurz inne „... jetzt zahlt sich meine Geduld mit dir endlich aus."

Erneut hatte er sich von seinem Thron erhoben und schritt jetzt ein weiteres Mal auf Severus zu.

„Du..." einen halben Meter vor ihm blieb er schließlich stehen „... wirst mir dieses Schlammblut besorgen. Ich gebe dir 3 Tage."

Natürlich war Severus von vorne herein klar, dass er diesen Befehl niemals würde ausführen können. Er stand in Diensten von Albus Dumbledore, war in dieser Hinsicht absolut loyal und würde unter keinen Umständen etwas tun, das dem Orden oder Hogwarts schaden könnte.

Eher würde er sterben.

„Mein Herr, ich bezweifle, dass ich der richtige Mann für diese Aufgabe bin."

Es war Wahnsinn einen Befehl von Voldemort abzulehnen. Jeder wusste das.  
Aber Severus blieb keine andere Wahl.  
Er konnte diesen verfluchten Auftrag nicht ausführen und irgendwie musste er das diesem Tyrannen klar machen ... oder im schlimmsten Fall mit dem Tod rechnen.

„Was sagst du da?"

„Die Entführung einer Schülerin würde meine Tarnung als euer Spion in Hogwarts unweigerlich auffliegen lassen. Es wäre zu riskant meine Stellung in euren Diensten dafür zu riskieren, Herr."

Voldemorts Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

„Deswegen bitte ich euch, mir diese Aufgabe zu entziehen."

Einige weitere, schier endlos lange Sekunden verstrichen, ehe der Dunkle Lord sich langsam von Severus abwandte.

„Nun ... du weigerst dich also meinen Befehl auszuführen, Severus? Das tut mir leid ... wirklich sehr, sehr leid ... _Crucio!_"

Blitzschnell hatte Voldemort sich umgedreht, in einer fast unsichtbaren Bewegung seinen Zauberstab hervorgezogen und den Unverzeihlichen auf Severus gehetzt.

Sofort sank dieser auf die Knie, hielt mit beiden Händen seinen zum zerbersten schmerzenden Kopf, keuchte und hatte alle Mühe nicht zur Seite wegzukippen.

Ein abscheuliches Geräusch und ein heftiger Stich im Brustbereich ließen erahnen, dass die erste Rippe gebrochen war.

Der Zauberstab hob sich und der Fluch war aufgehoben.

„Also, Severus. Ich hoffe, du hast deine törichte Entscheidung noch einmal überdacht."

Unter einigen Schmerzen schaffte der Angesprochene es, sich aufzurichten.

„Ich ..."

„Ja? Ich höre."

„Ich werde es ..."

Voldemorts Miene entspannte sich für einen Moment, doch dann fuhr Severus fort.

„ ... nicht tun."

Abermals senkte sich ein Zauberstab. „_Crucio!_" Und die Qualen begannen von Neuem.  
Wieder durchbrach das widerliche Geräusch von eben den Raum.  
Einmal. Zweimal. Dreimal.

Severus spürte das Blut, dass sich langsam seinen Weg durch die Speiseröhre in seinen Mund bahnte.  
Zuviel um es herunterzuschlucken.  
Er spuckte es aus und bemerkte dabei nichteinmal, wie rechts neben ihm Lucius Malfoy vortrat.

„Mein Herr, bitte, es gibt eine andere Möglichkeit."

„Die da wäre, Lucius?" antwortete der Dunkle Lord und nahm erneut den Fluch von dem am Boden liegenden Zaubertrankmeister.

„Wie ihr sicher wisst" begann er „ist es eines meiner größten Anliegen, dass mein Sohn Draco, nach seinem Abschluss in Hogwarts, in den Reihen eurer Todesser aufgenommen wird."

„Komm zum Punkt." erwiderte Voldemort und deutete dabei mit einer flachen Handbewegung an, dass Lucius fortfahren sollte.

„Nun, es wäre mir und meinem Sohn eine große Ehre, euch bei eurem Vorhaben behilflich sein zu können."

Severus hatte sich mittlerweile auf den Rücken gedreht, hielt mit beiden Händen seinen schmerzenden Brustkorb und lauschte angespannt dem Gespräch der beiden Männer unmittelbar vor ihm.

Lucius derweil wagte einen Blick hinunter zu dem Lehrer seines Sohnes, wandte sich jedoch einen Du-Idiot-kannst-froh-sein-dass-ich-dich-da-rausgerissen-hab Blick später wieder Voldemort zu.

„Ich verstehe. Du sagtest Draco ist im gleichen Jahrgang wie unser Schlammblut?"

Malfoy nickte.

„Gebt ihm und mir ein wenig Zeit, mein Herr und ich verspreche, wir werden euch nicht enttäuschen."

Ohne eine Antwort beugte sich der Dunkle Lord hinunter zu dem noch immer schwer atmenden Mann.

„Du verdankst Lucius dein wertloses Leben, Severus. Vorerst verschone ich dich, aber sei gewarnt" sprach er und richtete dabei seinen Zauberstab auf dessen Brust „noch ein einziger Fehltritt und ich erleichtere uns alle hier von deiner überflüssigen Anwesenheit."

Severus blieb nichts anderes übrig als zu nicken.

„Und jetzt" fuhr Voldemort fort und erhob sich wieder „wirst du dich auf direktem Wege auf nach Hogwarts machen. Du wirst mich über alles und jeden in Kenntnis setzen und Severus ... wenn ich sage alles, dann meine ich alles, haben wir uns verstanden?"

„Ja, Herr."

„Sehr gut. Du darfst gehen."

Mühsam gelang es Severus sich auf die Knie zu befördern um wie gewohnt zum Abschied den Saum des Umhanges seines Meisters zu küssen.

Mit sichtbar zitternden Beinen stand er auf, verbeugte sich ein letztes Mal und bewegte sich dann auf die große, schwere Holztür zu.

Draußen regnete es noch immer, aber das registrierte er ebenso wenig, wie die Tatsache, dass er es geschafft hatte, trotz seiner Verletzungen, in vollem Bewusstsein zurück nach Hogwarts zu kommen.

----------

So, das war es mal wieder von mir, würde mich über das ein oder andere Review freuen, also wenn ihr Zeit habt .. da unten Links ist der Button -g-


	5. Zitronenbonbon gefällig?

So, das hier ist mein 2. Versuch das 5. Chap upzuloaden, da FFnet es seit gestern nicht geschafft hat es richtig anzuzeigen O.o

Ich hoffe es klappt jetzt ...

Ich bedanke mich brav für die Reviews #euch alle mal knuddel# und zu der Frage warum es ausgerechnet ein Schlammblut sein muss ... hm ... also in erster Linie natürlich allein deswegen, weil die Story an sich sonst nicht funktionieren würde und ich das was ich noch vorhabe nicht so leicht umsetzen könnte #g# Allerdings finde ich das in gewisser Hinsicht gar nicht mal so abwegig, denn in Buch 4 benötigte Voldemort ja auch "menschliche" Zutaten für seinen Trank ... warum also nicht diesmal ein Schlammblut #g#

und Avarra: Vielen Dank für das Angebot! Ich werd mich bei dir mal per E-Mail melden, da können wir das vielleicht besser besprechen :o)

So, nun zum nächsten Chap, ich hoffe es gefällt euch ... ich weiß nicht genau, aber irgendwas stört mich an diesem Chap o.O Trotzdem viel Spaß dabei :o)

----------

„Zi ... Zitronenbonbon."

Der große Wasserspeier gab die nach oben führende Wendeltreppe frei und Severus stolperte Stufe für Stufe hinauf in das Büro des Schulleiters.

Er spürte seine Beine nicht mehr und zu der beklemmenden Nässe die der Regen auf seiner Kleidung hinterlassen hatte, gesellte sich mittlerweile eine weitaus wärmere Feuchte, die jedoch einen unangenehm metallischen Geruch zum Nachteil hatte.

Jeder Atemzug war geprägt von schmerzhaftem Stechen in der Brust, jede Bewegung löste in seinem ohnehin dröhnenden Kopf ein weiteres dumpfes Pochen aus und jeder Versuch das quälend langsame Tempo auch nur ansatzweise zu beschleunigen, verursachte ein nie dagewesenes Schwindelgefühl.

Kurz bevor Severus die dunkelbraune Tür zu Dumbledores Büro endlich erreicht hatte, öffnete diese sich und heraus trat ein sichtlich besorgter und, wenige Momente später, schockiert dreinblickender Schulleiter.

Der Anblick der sich ihm bot, war alles andere als beruhigend.

Severus trug, entgegen der Gewohnheit, noch immer seinen schwarzen Todesser-Kapuzenumhang sowie die dazugehörige, weiße Maske. Normalerweise begab sich der Zaubertrankmeister sofort nach der Rückkehr von solcherlei Treffen unverzüglich in seine eigenen Quartiere. Dort entledigte er sich seiner Todesserkluft, versorgte eventuelle Wunden und machte sich dann auf um Bericht zu erstatten.

Heute jedoch schien etwas ganz und gar nicht zu stimmen und Dumbledore genügte ein Blick um zu erkennen, dass sein ehemaliger Schüler so schwerverletzt war wie schon lange nicht mehr und auch, dass er eine Menge Blut verloren haben musste.

„Beim Merlin, Severus!"

Augenblicklich schritt der große, weißhaarige Zauberer auf den jüngeren zu, griff stützend unter dessen kraftlose Arme und bemerkte zu seinem Entsetzen, dass Severus kurz davor war die Schwelle zur erlösenden Bewusstlosigkeit zu überschreiten.

Es nützte alles nicht, Severus brauchte Hilfe. Unverzüglich.

Dumbledore entschied sich, den verletzten Ex-Todesser mit Hilfe eines Schwebezaubers in den Krankenflügel zu bringen, da er daran zweifelte, dass dieser den magischen Weg durch den Kamin ohne weitere Schäden überstehen würde.

Madam Pomfrey überschlug sich beinahe, als die mehr tot als lebendige Gestalt, die außer ein paar raschelnden, oberflächlichen Atemzügen nichts mehr hervorbrachte, in einem der vielen Krankenbetten zum Liegen kam. In Windeseile braute sie spezielle Heiltränke, fertigte Salben an und reinigte Severus Wunden im Handumdrehen.

Nachdem alle sichtbaren und ein Grossteil der unsichtbaren Verletzungen versorgt waren, verfiel der angeschlagene Mann in einen tiefen Schlaf, so dass die Medi-Hexe, die ihren Patienten ebenfalls bereits aus dessen Schulzeiten kannte, Gelegenheit hatte sich an Dumbledore zu wenden.

„Wie können Sie nur zulassen, dass man diesem armen Jungen das immer wieder antut, Albus?"

Der Schulleiter seufzte.

„Poppy, Sie wissen, dass Severus seit Jahren für den Orden tätig ist. Seine Arbeit ist für uns von unschätzbarem Wert. Er ..." doch weiter kam er nicht.

„Haben Sie denn überhaupt kein schlechtes Gewissen?" unterbrach Madam Pomfrey ihn. „So etwas kann niemand auf Dauer ertragen geschweige denn überleben! Sie sollten sich was schämen den Jungen so zu quälen!"

„Severus ist schon lange nicht mehr der Junge den Sie einst kannten, Poppy." erklärte Dumbledore mit ruhiger Stimme. „Er ist ein Mann mit sehr düsterer Vergangenheit. Jemand, der Dinge gesehen und getan hat, die wir uns nicht einmal in unseren schlimmsten Alpträumen vorstellen sollten und die sich unwiderruflich in sein Innerstes eingebrannt haben ... und dennoch genießt er mein vollstes Vertrauen ... er ist, wenn Sie es so nennen wollen, mein Schützling und ich lege meine Hand für ihn ins Feuer."

„Aber ..." setzte die grauhaarige Frau mit tränenerstickter Stimme an, doch der Schulleiter schüttelte nur sachte den Kopf.

„Er tut es, weil er es will. Das müssen Sie verstehen."

Madam Pomfrey nickte fast unmerklich, was Dumbledore mit einem sanften Lächeln quittierte.

„Bitte unterrichten Sie mich darüber wenn Severus aufgewacht ist." fügte er noch hinzu ehe er sich von seiner Gegenüber abwandte und geschmeidigen Schrittes zur Tür glitt.

„Und Poppy?"

„Ja?"

„Danke."

----------

Hell.

So hell, dass seine Augen einige Sekunden brauchten um sich daran zu gewöhnen.

Einen Moment lang wunderte er sich wo er war, dann jedoch holten ihn die Erinnerung an das Vergangene Stück für Stück ein.

Voldemort. Der verdammte Plan. Der Cruciatus.

Severus schloss erneut kurz die Augen, sortierte seine Gedankengänge so gut er konnte und versuchte sich an jedes noch so kleine Detail des letzten Treffens zu erinnern.

Hatte er Dumbledore bereits Bericht erstattet? Er konnte es nicht mit Genauigkeit sagen.

Zu schwammig waren die Erinnerungen an das was nach seiner Rückkehr mit ihm geschehen war.

Vorsichtig richtete Severus sich auf und stellte zu seiner Verwunderung fest, dass es ihm bis auf einem leichten Schwindel, der womöglich eine Nebenwirkung von irgendeinem Trank war dem man ihm hier auf der Krankenstation verabreicht hatte, den Umständen entsprechend gut ging.

Als er an sich herabsah erkannte er eine der typisch weißen Pyjamahosen des Krankenflügels und seinen, mal abgesehen von den unzähligen Bandagen und Verbänden, freien Oberkörper.

„Ah, du bist endlich wach!" ertönte plötzlich die freundliche Stimme von Madam Pomfrey und Severus musste kurz blinzeln um die Medi-Hexe, die ihn schon als Schuljungen des öfteren nach Auseinandersetzungen mit Potter und Black behandelt hatte, zu erkennen.

Es war eindeutig zu hell hier drin.

Schnell steuerte die ältere Frau auf das Bett ihres noch immer aufrecht sitzenden Patienten zu, legte fürsorglich eine Hand auf dessen Stirn und fühlte seine Temperatur.

Niemandem sonst auf diesem Planeten hätte Severus diese Geste erlaubt.

„Hm, kein Fieber mehr. Sehr schön, mein Junge."

Und mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit gab es auch keine andere Person im gesamten Universum, die es je gewagt hätte ihn „mein Junge" zu nennen.

„Wie lange hab ich geschlafen, Poppy?" fragte Severus und tastete dabei vorsichtig die noch vor kurzem schmerzenden Stellen seines Brustkorbes ab.

„Mehr als 3 Tage."

Seine Miene versteinerte sich.

„3 Tage? Beim Merlin, ich muss sofort mit Albus sprechen!"

„Normalerweise würde ich dich in diesem Zustand nirgendwo hingehen lassen, Severus. Aber da du bereits im Büro des Schulleiters erwartet wirst ..."

Augenblicklich war der Angesprochene von seinem Bett aufgesprungen, fiel jedoch bereits im darauffolgenden Moment kraftlos und von einem Schwindelanfall mittleren Ausmaßes erfasst, zurück auf die Matratze.

„Verdammt, Poppy, was hast du mir für ein Teufelszeug verpasst?" murmelte Severus resignierend, während er sich mit beiden Händen den nun dröhnenden Kopf hielt.

„Schmerzmittel." antwortete diese mit ruhiger Stimme. „Du könntest sonst keinen Schritt tun, mein Lieber."

Gewissermaßen entnervt griff der schwarzhaarige nach seinem Zauberstab auf dem kleinen Tisch neben dem Bett, grummelte einige unverständliche Worte und trug wenig später seine gewohnt schwarze Robe mit dem langen, ebenfalls schwarzen Umhang darüber.

Einige, eher unbeholfene Versuche, die strähnig in sein Gesicht herabfallenden Haare zu bändigen später, wagte Severus einen weiteren, diesmal sichtlich behutsameren Versuch aufzustehen.

Und diesmal schaffte er es. Zwar wollten und wollten die Wände und die Decke einfach nicht aufhören sich immer wieder um ihre eigene Achse zu drehen, jedoch stand er immerhin und allmählich verflüchtigte sich das Gefühl des Schwindels mit jedem wankenden Schritt den er tat.

Kurz bevor er die Tür zum Verlassen des Krankenflügels erreicht hatte, drehte Severus sich noch einmal um.

„Danke, Poppy."

„Keine Ursache, mein Junge."

Mit einem abermals genervten Augenrollen, einem verächtlichen, aber dennoch nicht bösartigem Schnauben und einem unscheinbaren, angedeuteten Lächeln machte Severus Snape sich schließlich auf zum Büro von Albus Dumbledore.

Die letzten, nur geflüsterten Worte Madam Pomfreys hörte er nicht mehr.

„Pass auf dich auf."

----------

„Herein!"

Die Tür öffnete sich.

„Ah, Severus! Schön, dass es Ihnen wieder besser geht, treten Sie ein und nehmen Sie Platz."

Mit einer flüchtigen Handbewegung deutete Dumbledore auf den Sessel gegenüber seines Schreibtisches, legte Pergament sowie Feder beiseite und faltete geduldig die Hände über dem Tisch.

Nachdem der soeben eingetroffene der Aufforderung des Schulleiters nachgekommen war und sich gesetzt hatte, begann er ohne Umschweife zu erzählen was sich in besagter Nacht zugetragen hatte.

Er berichtete detailgetreu von Voldemorts Plan und auch, dass dieser sein Misstrauen ihm gegenüber deutlich zu Tage gebracht hatte.

Dumbledore seufzte.

„Das sind wirklich sehr schlechte Neuigkeiten und ich fürchte fast, dass wir im Moment wenig tun können, außer Miss Granger und Mr Malfoy im Auge zu behalten."

Severus ahnte bereits worauf das Gespräch hinauslaufen würde, doch noch erlaubte er sich nicht, seine Befürchtungen auszusprechen.

„An wen haben Sie da speziell gedacht, Albus?"

Ein schwaches Lächeln umspielte die Mundwinkel des Schulleiters.

„Um ganz ehrlich zu sein ... an Sie."

Severus' Miene verfinsterte sich augenblicklich und das Weiß seiner Fingerknöchel an beiden Händen trat deutlich hervor.

„Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung wie Sie sich das vorstellen, Albus, aber ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass es nicht funktionieren wird." Er beugte sich ein Stück nach vorne bevor er fortfuhr. „Hören Sie, der Dunkle Lord misstraut mir und Draco ist der Sohn eines Todessers. Das wäre das Ende meiner Tätigkeit als Spion für den Orden."

„Dessen bin ich mir durchaus bewusst, Severus."

„Und dennoch verlangen Sie von mir, dass ich Gefahr Laufe ein für alle Mal aufzufliegen?"

„In der Tat." (A/N: Man stelle sich hier nun den berühmt berüchtigten „Weihnachten-wird-abgesagt-Blick" bei Snape vor -g-)

Aufgebracht sprang der Zaubertrankmeister von seinem Stuhl auf und war gerade dabei wütenden Schrittes in Richtung Tür zu rauschen, als Dumbledore erneut das Wort ergriff.

„Es ist zu Ihrem Besten, glauben Sie mir."

Stille.

Das war zuviel für Severus.

Haltlos wandte er sich um und der Schulleiter konnte unschwer das bedrohliche Aufblitzen in den fast schwarzen Augen seines Gegenübers erkennen.

„MEIN BESTES??? Und was wäre das Ihrer geschätzten Meinung nach?! Etwa, dass ich mich selbst auf einem Silbertablett meinen ehemaligen Todesser-Kameraden, inklusive dem Dunklen Lord, ausliefere??? Oder, dass ich das Kindermädchen für zwei halbwüchsige Schüler spiele?? – Das kann nicht Ihr Ernst sein, Albus!"

Ohne es zu merken hatte Severus sich während dieser Worte geradewegs erneut auf den Schreibtisch Dumbledores zubewegt.

„Beruhigen Sie sich, es hat alles seine Richtigkeit." versuchte der alte Zauberer den jüngeren zu besänftigen. „Sie werden für kein weiteres Todessertreffen mehr zur Verfügung stehen ... wir, der Orden, brauchen Sie ab sofort hier."

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz."

„Severus, ich weiß nicht genau ob Sie sich über die Ausmaße der momentanen Situation vollkommen im Klaren sind ..." Dumbledores Gesichtsausdruck signalisierte Besorgnis. „... aber Voldemort bereitet sich offensichtlich auf den unvermeidbaren Krieg vor ... den allerletzten Kampf ... und aus diesem Grund werde ich nicht zulassen, dass Sie weiterhin Ihr Leben aufs Spiel setzen, indem Sie an diesen Treffen teilnehmen. Wir wissen nun, dank Ihnen, was wir zu erwarten haben und jetzt liegt es allein an uns alle weiteren Maßnahmen vorzubereiten."

„Albus, ich ..."

„Gehen Sie jetzt. Ich werde mich um alles weitere kümmern und Sie bei Neuigkeiten darüber in Kenntnis setzen."

Mittlerweile hatte sich auch Dumbledore von seinem Sessel erhoben, war geschmeidig um seinen Schreibtisch herumgegangen und legte nun freundschaftlich eine Hand in Severus' Rücken.

„Ich vertraue Ihnen, vertrauen Sie auch mir."

Wortlos verließ Severus das Büro des Schulleiters und als die schwere Holztür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel, lehnte er sich für einen kurzen Moment erschöpft an die kühle Steinwand, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und starrte an die Decke.

_Vom Spion zum Babysitter. Wunderbar._

_----------_

So, das war's mal wieder von mir und über Reviews würd ich mich wie immer freuen :o)


End file.
